1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera and a control method for same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras that convert an image signal of an object image sensed by an image sensing device such as a solid state image sensing device to a digital signal and record the image data of the digital signal onto a recording medium have become widespread. Some of these have a moving image shooting function with sound for simultaneously recording moving images and audio, in addition to a normal still image shooting function.
With these digital cameras, a still image shooting mode for shooting still images and a moving image shooting mode for shooting moving images are normally provided separately as shooting modes, with mode transition performed by a user operation such as a key operation.
A technique for shooting still images during moving image shooting is also known, e.g., JP 2004-201282A. According to this technique, still image recording is performed after interrupting moving image recording when shooting a still image during moving image recording. Once the still image has been recorded, the moving image recording is continued by repeatedly using, i.e., copying, the moving image frame data immediately preceding the interruption or the still image obtained by the still image shooting as substitute frame data for the number of frames during the interruption.
When the digital camera includes a mode for recording still images and a mode for recording moving images as described above, and a still image is shot during moving image recording, frames missed during the still image shooting need to be compensated for. Because the same frame data has conventionally been generated and stored repeatedly, the moving image file ultimately generated is overly long, leaving much room for improvement.
Further, the data of the plurality of interrupted frames as well as the still image data needs to be written to memory, creating additional load on the control circuit and the processor. Assuming that a control circuit and a processor with high processing capacity are inevitably required, problems also remain in terms of cost.